


Close the curtains

by SA_White_Raven



Series: Two's a party, three's a crowd [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breathplay, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Just Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: I don't know why did I write this. It's pure smut, Archie and Jughead going at it and betty sees them through the window and likes what she sees I don't know help I'm supposed to be working but those two just won't get out of my head they're too hot.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Series: Two's a party, three's a crowd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Close the curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language.

Finally, finally they got home. They barely managed to keep their hands off each other until the front door was locked, their lips meeting hungrily.

Archie's dad was out of town and they had the place to themselves, allowing themselves to tear each other's jackets off in the hallway as they stumbled towards the redhead's room. As soon as the door closed, Jughead found himself pushed against it, a hot mouth tracing a blazing hot line of kisses down his neck.

"Arch.." he mumbled breathlessly, reaching to trace his hands over Archie's hips for a moment before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. They locked eyes for a moment, both noticing how the other's pupils were blown wide.

Seconds later they were at it again, devouring each other's mouths like a drowning man gasping for air, only to get breathless soon after. Jughead had no idea when he lost his shirt, but the skin on skin contact was all too welcome to linger on that thought.

Suddenly Archie smirked devilishly and grabbed the young serpent by the hips, pulling him further into the room and pushing him to bend over the desk standing under the window. Jughead for one clear moment of thought registered that the blinds were closed, before his pants were pushed down his hips along with his boxers and all rational thought was thrown out the window as he felt Archie's tongue against his entrance and he melted in to a moaning mess.

"Oh god..." he moaned, his hands gripping the edges of the table, brushing against the curtains as he held on for dear life, legs turning to jelly at the amazing sensations coming from his backside.

Archie seemed to be enjoying himself a lot, making breathless little sounds as he worked Jughead open with his tongue, alternating between lazily running his tongue over the opening and actually pushing it in, basking in the sounds spilling from Jughead's lips. Soon enough he got impatient, reaching blindly for the bottle of lube he had stashed somewhere and rubbing the slippery substance on his fingers to warm it up a little.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice low and laced with passion and need as he rose up, one finger circling the entrance as he kissed along Jughead's shoulders.

"I was ready before we even got here, just fuck me already damnit!" Jughead growled and Archie smirked at the other's impatience, finally pushing one finger in. Jughead's resulting moan sounded relieved, his body happily accepting the intrusion. Archie teased him, working him open as slowly as he could, curling his finger inside him until he practically started sobbing, and only then added a second finger.

It felt like forever and Jughead had tears stinging his eyes at the frustration, he tried pushing back against Archie's hand but the redhead just pinned him against the table to restrict his movements, keeping his excruciatingly slow pace, but soon giving in a little and adding a third finger, pushing in as far as he could to brush lightly against that bundle of nerves, making the dark haired teen cry out.

"Archie I swear if don't fuck me right now-" Jughead's voice broke at a rough thrust of fingers against his prostate. He was trembling by now.

"You'll what, Juggie? Hm?" Archie laughed, but he himself was getting impatient, his jeans way to tight by now. He teased the other for a little longer and finally pulled his fingers out, quickly undoing his pants and getting rid of them and his boxers. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on, adding some lube for good measure and finally, finally slid home.

Both boys moaned at the feeling and Archie pulled Jughead up so from the table, kissing and biting at his neck and shoulder as he gave small thrusts to get them both used to the feeling. Jughead couldn't hold himself up, hands still supporting him at the edges of the table as he allowed himself to moan loudly.

"I'm not going to break, just move for fuck's sake!" He groaned out and suddenly Archie lost it, gaining speed by the second, thrusting into him hard and fast. Then Jughead noticed something - he probably pulled at the curtains a little and there was a small opening in the middle. And for one second he locked eyes with Betty, who was watching intently from her seat at the table in her own room.

Their eye contact broke as Archie's hand wrapped around Jughead's neck, carefully applying pressure at the sides to restrict some of his air intake and Jughead's eyes rolled back in his head, broken, quiet little moans falling from his lips. By the time Archie let go and he could breathe properly, Betty moved closer to the window and Jughead couldn't help but notice how flushed she was, and how her hand on her thigh was slowly inching closer to her middle.

"Arch.. we have an audience." Archie's thrusts faltered a little at that and his eyes snapped up, looking through the window over Jughead's shoulder. He smirked again, his thrusts suddenly gaining new force.

"And I'm guessing you wanna put on a show if we got so far?" Jughead made an affirmative sound and suddly his head was pushed down and he was bent over the table again, barely holding in place at the force of Archie's thrusts.

When he looked at Betty again, her hair was down from the ever present ponytail, she had her hand in her pants, moving quickly, the other hand on her breast under the striped shirt she was wearing. He never thought something like this would happen but fuck that was so hot.

They both knew they wont last much longer, not after teasing each other all day at school. Jughead's head was spinning, and it didn't help when Archie pulled him up again so that they were flush against each other. He really was putting on a show, pulling the curtains further apart to give Betty a good view of what was going on as he started to pump Jughead's cock in time with his thrusts.

Even with the distance and the two windows between them, Jughead saw Betty's eyes widen at the show they were giving her, and her hand seemed to be moving faster inside her jeans. There was something so hot about the way she seemed mesmerized by them, not looking away for one second as they raced towards completion.

"So close - Archie please - " Jughead was struggling over words, but the other got the point, slightly changing the angle of his thrusts to aim for that one spot, his free hand moving to wrap around Jughead's neck once again. Seconds later that was it - a scream ripped from Jughead's throat as he spilled himself over Archie's hand, muscles spasming with the force of his orgasm. It wasn't long before Archie tipped over the edge as well, filling up the condom and giving a few more shallow thrusts to ride out the pleasure until it was all to much and he had to pull out. Jughead craned his neck to kiss Archie lazily, happy and sated.

They both turned to look at Betty, who was smiling at them, looking very happy with herself with the show she was given even as she wiped her sticky hand on a tissue. She blew them a kiss and closed the blinds on her own window, disappearing from sight.

"So.. we might have to give her a closer show sometime." They both laughed at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
